sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
A Secret Revealed (Sprite Comic) (Accepting Suggestions)
Hi. This is a sprite comic I (ImNotCalledDave) am going to be working on over the next few months. If you want to put your character up for consideration to be included, please add them in below. Note : Uploads here will not be common (I will try to upload something at least once a month) Rules Just a few rules when it comes to adding characters: * You can add any character you want, however overpowered characters are less likely to be chosen * Another factor that affects how likely it is that your character will make it in is how easy it will be to sprite them (If you can provide your own sprite sheet, you will almost certainly have your character in) * It is still possible to appear in the comic, even though I have started. * Add a reference picture and/or a sprite sheet of your character in the gallery Please bear in mind that each sprite sheet takes a while to create. Plot There has been some new information about the location of the legendary Hidden Palace Zone, on West Side Island, but it would be foolish to go alone. Adventurers must team up to find the elusive zone before the treasure hunters do (and vice versa). The locations will be from, and appear in the same order as, Sonic 2. For anyone who needs a refresher, they are as follows: * Emerald Hill Zone * Chemical Plant Zone * Aquatic Ruin Zone * Casino Night Zone * Mystic Cave Zone * Hidden Palace Zone* *Hidden Palace Zone appeared here in the 2013 remake of Sonic 2 I plan to do 2 - 4 pages per zone, with the exception of Hidden Palace Zone which will be longer. Alignment guide Adventurers - 1 Those finding the zone for the fun of finding it Neutral - 2 The group that tags along with the adventurers Neutral - 3 The group that tags along with the treasure hunters Treasure Hunters - 4 Those finding the zone for their own financial gain Villains - 5 A group who try to stop the other two factions from being successful in their ventures Character Suggestions When adding your character, please bear the following in mind: * Please limit the amount of characters you upload to 3 * Include a link to the characters Wikia page * Include the number of their alignment shown in the alignment guide above * Please follow the layout Rock the Cat Creator - ImNotCalledDave Alignment - 1 Axel the Hedgehog creator- Brudikai222 Alignment -1 Asonja the Hedgehog Creator - sonicsilva1 Alignment - 2(VillainMostly/Hero) Jailrush the Hedgehog Creator-Steryotype Alignment - 4 Raven the Panther Creator- XxDuskstarxX Alignment - 3 Kid Grief the fox Creator- Jaredthefox92 Allignment - 5 (Villain) Vul Creator - Xtarhaven Alignment - 3 Komerl The Hedgehog Creator - RedRush3999 Alignment - 3 Novo the Hedgehog Creator-NTH Alignment-1 Mel Creator - Trisell Chronos Alignment - 3 (Or whatever I suppose) Gallery The gallery can be found on the comic's new media page. You can also stick videos there now. A Secret Revealed After half a month's wait, I give you the title page. That was anticlimactic, wasn't it! Category:Stories Category:Artwork